Waiting for You
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Yellow is leaving for Sinnoh. Can Red make it in time, even with help from his friends? Specialshipping AND Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu! T for minor swearing. Read and Review!


Oh my goodness.! I just wrote two fics on the same day. THE SAME DAY. Crazy, right?! Haha, just kidding, it's not that crazy :) I hope you all enjoy this one. I had so much fun writing it! Please review, and CC as always!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON MANGA/ADVENTURES/SPECIAL.**

The dark bedroom was peaceful and quiet. It was too late in the morning for there to be moon, but it was still dark. The alarm clock on the bedside table read 4:30 AM.

Red was sleeping soundly in his bed. His warm covers were wrapped around him perfectly, so that no cold air could come in, or warm air could escape. His head sank just the right amount in his pillow, and the pillow itself was so fluffy and comfortable. His body sank into his bed, but in a good way, thanks to his memory foam. The only thing heard was the window curtain, which was softly blowing because of the vent, and Red's relaxed breathing. Until his phone went off.

The too chirpy, too loud, and very annoying ringtone played, slicing through the tranquil air like a sharp sword. "I'M UP! I'M UP!" Red shouted as he bolted upright in the bed. He calmed down when he saw it was his phone, which was resting on the bedside table on the alarm clock. He saw the caller ID; Green was calling. "What in the world..." he muttered.

"This better be good, Oak tree. I was having such a good dream!" Red said angrily to his friend. "Wake up from your dream. Yellow's leaving this morning." his rival replied. Red's eyes widened, and he almost dropped the phone. "WHAT?! She's leaving?! Since when?!" he uttered. "It was decided before you came back from your trip. She didn't tell you because...well...you know how she is, with feelings and all that." Green explained. "Why is she doing this?" Red asked. "Her uncle got a fancy job in Sinnoh, and he wants her to come with. She agreed, because the conditions are very good there."

Red couldn't believe it. He comes back from a six month long training camp, and this is what he's faced with?! He just came back last night, too! "Hey, Red. You there?" Green asked, bringing him back to his conversation. "Yeah...when does she leave?" Red asked. "This morning, on the 6:20 magnet train in Saffron." Green told him.

Red looked at the clock-he had about an hour and a half to make it to Yellow! "Hey, Red?" a voice he knew well spoke. Except, he was used to hearing that voice when it was begging him for something. "Blue? How are you?" Red greeted his friend. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, RED!" she practically shouted into the phone. "Gah, jeez Blue! Can you at least _act _like it's 4 something in the morning?!" Red complained.

"Red, I'm serious! She's liked you for so long." Blue said. Red's eyes widened. "She...no, that's not true! She probably moved o-" "YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR SIX MONTHS, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Blue shouted again. "Good Arceus, okay, I don't know!" Red cowered. "And don't even say that you don't like her. 'Cause we all know that you do." Blue pointed out. "Yeah, I do...but what good will it do me now? She's leaving in over an hour..." Red trailed off. "OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE BY FAR THE DENSEST PERSON I KNOW!" Blue shouted.

"Red? You there?" It was back to Green. "Yeah?" Red answered. "Look, Yellow's leaving soon, right? Well, if you hurry, you can probably make it to the train station in time, ten minutes before she leaves." he told him. "Then I can tell her how I really feel!" Red realized. "DAMN STRAIGHT YOU WILL!" Blue shouted in the background. "Jeez, Green, you mind asking her to tone it down a little?" Red suggested, switching the phone to his other ear.

"Red." Green said. Red paid attention at the seriousness of Green's voice. "Like Blue said earlier, we know you've like her for so long. You better make things right." Green told him. "Yeah, I know, I've realized my feelings for her, and-" Red was saying, and then realized something. "Wait a second, what is Blue doing at your house?" Red asked, a smirk on his face.

The stunned silence on the other end made Red smirk even more. He could just see Green's face getting redder and redder... "Um, well, uh, before you came, well, we, uh..." Green stuttered. "What's that dense brick saying now?" Blue asked loudly in the background. "Green, sweetie, why is your face so red?" she asked quietly, but Red could still hear.

"Yeah, why _is_ your face so red..._sweetie_?" Red added, lingering on Blue's nickname for his rival. "Shut the hell up!" Green growled. "What's that, sweetie? I couldn't hear you!" Red asked. "JUST GET YOUR ASS TO SAFFRON!" Green shouted, and hung up. Red put his phone in his pocket and held both his ears for a moment. "Damn, I talk normally and they both end up shouting at me!" he complained.

He got dressed and fixed himself up quickly. It was 5:30! "Man, time flies!" Red remarked, and ran outside to get to Saffron...only to remember he didn't have his car; it was at the repair shop!

He quickly dialed Green's number. "Yes? Did you talk to her already?" Blue answered, asking excitedly. "No, um...well, I don't have a ride..." he admitted. "Wow, Red, you are so hard to manage!" Blue sighed. "Gee, thanks Blue. You're a nice person too!" he said back. "Okay, you know that blue toolshed a little ways behind your backyard?" the girl asked. "Yeah!" the black haired boy remembered. "Alright, run there! My mountain bike is inside. The lock combo is 10-32-25." Blue told him while he ran to the shed. He successfully unlocked the door, and saw the neon blue bike. He winced at how sparkly it was. "Blue...I don't think I can-" he started. "TAKE THE BIKE!" she shouted. "OKAY OKAY!" Red shouted back, and took the bike out.

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Blue added, and Red did so. He hopped on the bike, and started biking on the route to Saffron he knew so well. "So, Blue, what are you doing at Green's house? I'm pretty sure you're not there for a little visit...it's too early in the day for that!" Red smirked. "Why don't you mind your own business!" Blue told him. "Ooh, I never thought I'd hear you say that!" Red laughed. "...it happened while you were on your trip." she admitted. "Ooh, Blue! And you guys didn't tell me? I'm hurt!" Red replied, faking shock. "Well at least Green did it soon enough!" Blue countered. Red sighed. "Right, I know, I know! I'll let you know what happens." he told her, and hung up.

He pedaled as fast as he could. After a while, he looked at his watch. "6:00 already?! Man, I'm never going to make it!" he complained out loud. "Red?" A voice called out. He stopped pedaling, and pulled over. "Gold?" Red asked, shocked. "Hey man, it's good to see you! I didn't know you were back already!" Gold greeted, and man hugged the champion. "Yeah, I just got back last night!" Red told him, and then remembered his task. "Hey, I'm in a rush, can we catch up later?" Red asked. "Where are you going so early in the morning?" Gold asked, puzzled. "To Saffron, Green and Blue said that Yellow's train leaves at 6:20, and I don't have my car, and my pokemon are at the pokecenter, and I..." Red was too out of breath to explain.

"Whoa whoa whoa, say no more! I got you covered!" Gold assured him, and whistled loudly. A big noctowl appeared, and landed in front of them. "This is my friend's noctowl; I'm out here camping with them. I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending it to you!" Gold told him. "Wow, thanks man!" Red thanked him. "No prob. Just return him when you're done!" he instructed. Red hopped on the pokemon, and Gold gave him the pokeball. "Thanks again!" Red shouted, and he and noctowl flew into the sky.

"Thanks, buddy!" Red thanked noctowl, petting him. The pokemon nodded back happily in reply, before Red put him back in the pokeball.

"Alright, let's go find Yellow!" he declared. People around him groggily looked at him, slightly weirded out. Red shook off their stares and began to run to the information desk. He looked at the clock. "Oh shoot, I have 15 minutes!" he realized. "Can I help you, sir?" the lady at the desk asked politely. "Hi, where is your 6:20 ride to Sinnoh?" he asked. "At Gate 3!" she barely got out before Red ran off.

_Gate three...gate three...gate three...THERE!_Red saw the sign and ran quickly. "Now boarding, 6:20 ride to Sinnoh." an automated voice sounded from the speakers. Red searched the small crowd, until his eyes landed on a long, blond ponytail. "Yellow!" he shouted. The girl turned around, shocked.

"Red?!" she gasped in disbelief, as she ran to the boy. They grabbed each other's hands and stood there, staring at each other. Red forgot how cute she was-her big, pretty eyes, her small nose, and her long, blonde hair-  
"What are you doing here?!" she asked in disbelief. "I flew in last night, and then Blue and Green called me this morning, and they said you were leaving, and I..." he trailed off, and took a deep breath. _This is it._he thought.

"Yellow, you mean so much to me." he decided. Yellow's eyes widened. "I...what?" she stammered. "When I found out you were leaving, I couldn't let you go without you knowing." he said. "I spent such a long time deciding whether or not you liked me. Now, looking back, I know I was the reason that we never became closer." he explained. "Red..." Yellow sighed. Red looked down to the side; he knew it was too good to be true. This was Yellow they were talking about, the only thing she loved was a pokemon!

"Red," Yellow repeated, "you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." she slowly added, looking up at him. Her eyes held slight happiness, and a little fear, even. "Yellow, I-" Red was about to confess, but the train bell sounded. "6:20 ride to Sinnoh leaves in three minutes." the automated voice announced.

Yellow looked helplessly at him. "What do we do now? I'm leaving soon!" she asked. Red thought for a moment. "I know!" he said, snapping his fingers. He grabbed a pen and paper from his back pocket, and wrote down his phone number, a time, and an address. "Call me when you know you're coming home. Then, meet me at this place at exactly 11:06 AM. It's a small restaurant in Cherrygrove; I know the owners." he explained. "Will you do that?" he asked, handing her the slip of paper. She looked up at him, overjoyed. "Of course!" she agreed.

"Yellow! The conductor agreed to give you another minute, hurry!" The two turned and saw that it was Yellow's uncle shouting to them. He gave Red a wave, and walked back inside. "So...I guess I'll see you when I get back?" Yellow sighed. Red nodded sadly. He had just confessed his feelings to her. Why did she have to leave?

She turned to follow her uncle on the train. "Yellow, wait!" he called out, and enveloped her in a warm hug. Yellow hugged him back just as tightly. He kissed her on the forehead. "Have a safe trip." he said, and let her go towards the train. As soon as she stepped on, the doors closed. She turned around and waved at him through the clear doors, while the train was moving away. _I'll be waiting._he thought, hoping she would know. With that, he trudged out of the station towards home, the sunrise beautifully painting the sky.

_**Meanwhile, back in the station...**_

"Well, that went a lot better than I thought." Green sighed, and stood up from his squatting position. "I just don't know why I had to squat through the whole thing!" he added, while stretching out his legs. "Aw, c'mon Green, it was so totally cute! I can't believe we did this whole thing!" Blue squealed, and held his hand. Green smiled, and kissed her quickly.

The two walked in silence for a bit, hand in hand. "So, are you ever going to tell Red that Yellow's just going on a vacation?" Green smirked. "Oh, he'll figure out someday. And if he doesn't, it's punishment for being so dense. Hohoho!" Blue laughed, and Green subtly joined in. "By the way, I heard you yelling at Red on the phone earlier. I'm rubbing off on you!" Blue giggled. Green rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, that's true." he grumbled, and then smiled at her, which sent Blue into giggles. _I'm glad I have her,_ Green thought to himself while staring at the laughing Blue. _Hopefully Red learned something from all of this._ he thought as the two began walking back to Green's house.


End file.
